The Pride of Lindblum
by Bartimeaus
Summary: An airship that holds a secret that could unleash a deadly rampage.
1. The Airship

I've always wante to make a multi-part story like this. I guess I finally got the chance.

* * *

**The Pride of Lindblum**

"Sir! Where are you going!" Steiner asked.

"Well, if you must know Rusty. Cid asked me over to show me his new ship," Zidane replied. "Oh and stop being so formal! It's startin' to piss me off!"

"Yes, sir."

Zidane shook his head agitated, "You're hopeless."

Zidane left the castle and headed towards the ferry leading to town. As soon as he arrived the soldier stationed there saluted.

"To town your majesty?" The soldier asked.

"Where else?"

Zidane boarded the ferry and the soldier pushed off the dock and it floated to downstream to the opposite side of the murky river. With a quickened pace he walked of the ferry and ran to the town square.

Someone pointed at a large airship in the sky and bellowed out: "What the hell is that!"

Everyone stared at the oncoming behemoth in awe and shock.

"Looks like Cid couldn't wait for me to get to Lindblum," Zidane said to himself. A warp field appeared under him as he was teleported into the ship. The next thing he knew was that he was standing in front of Regent Cid.

"Ah, good to see you," the Regent said with a smile. "I see the teleport was a success."

"What the hell?" Zidane said. "Cid, did you combine the Invincible with the Hildagarde III together?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Cid. "The Invincible's power source proved unlimited, very useful on extended flights over land."

Zidane leaves the bridge and enters the engine room and looks around at the series of suspended crystals all emitting a soft blue glow. He looks closer to find out that the crystals made a very soft hum. Then inspects the control panel, it had fourteen lights on it two for each crystal. At the current moment all the lights were green. He figured that it meant everything was working properly.

"Magnificent isn't it?"

Zidane whirled around to see Cid right behind him. "Whoa! When did you get here?"

"Quite some time ago, oh say three minutes?" Cid replied. "Anyway," he said returning to the subject, "This is a truly brilliant device, and it puts out enough energy to power ten-thousand airship of this sort. But, we know nothing else other than that, this opens some many opportunities if we had the knowledge."

"Why not?"

"It was destroyed with Terra," the regent simply said.

"Wait! Mikoto might know," Zidane said.

"Ahh, yes. I nearly forgot about the Genomes," said Cid. "Set course to Black Mage Village!"

"Yes, sir!" the crew said instantly.

The ship moved so suddenly that Zidane lost his balance and fell on top of the control panel. _I'd hate to think what would happen if I fell on one of those crystals_, he thought.

"Careful," warned Cid.

"Don't worry," said Zidane as he pulled him self to his feet. "Oh, and what is this ship called?"

"Well, she's called 'The Pride of Lindblum,'" Cid replied proudly. "No lets get out of this room before you stumble again."

Zidane left the engine room and climbs the ladder to the bridge with Cid following him.

"Woah!" Zidane said as he looks out the window at the ocean. He wanders around the ship till he finds the door leading out to the deck. Once on the deck he looks at the Mist Continent slowly sinking on the horizon. He gazed at it till it completely disappeared from view. Another Airship passed them a few miles away and he recognized it instantly.

"It's the Red Rose!"

He runs to the ladder and jumps down landing hardly on his knees. Ignoring the pain he climbs the stairs, burst through the doors to the bridge.

"The Red Rose is in the area, can you get a signal?" Zidane asks.

"Establishing connection with the Red Rose," a crewmember said. "Connection established."

"This is Beatrix from the Red Rose, who is this?"

"The Pride of Lindblum," replied Cid.

"Regent Cid? Is that you?" Beatrix asked.

"The one and–" he was cut of by Zidane.

"Beatrix! What are you doing out here?" Zidane asked.

"Rumors had it the an unknown airship was spotted over Alexandria and was headed north towards the New Continent. We were stationed in the area and took the job of intercepting it, was that you?"

"Yes," said Zidane. "This is the airship, the Pride of Lindblum. I guess the appearance of it over Alexandria freaked the town out or somethin'."

Beatrix was silent for a moment and then said, "I understand why the town would panic, it looks like a weapon of great destruction."

"Yeah, anyway it's no threat," replied Zidane.

"I see, Beatrix out."

"Transmission terminated," the crewmember said.

On the horizon the rocky peaks of the New Continent came into view and gradually grew higher and higher. Next the desert came into view along with Conde Petie. Out of the blue Bahamut soared past the ship with Dagger on it's back. Zidane quickly ran up to the deck where Dagger was waiting and Bahamut was nowhere to be found.

"Well?" the queen asked.

"Lemme explain, your uncle invited me to check out his new airship. It's a combo of the Hildagarde III and the Invincible. I was warped up on to it from the town square causing moderate panic for it looked as if the king was kidnapped, I was checking out the engine room. If you could call it that, and it intrigued me. So we set of to Black Mage Village to see if any of the Genomes knew anything, and then you came swoopin' in on Bahamut-"

She cut him off. "I see."

"What's that?" he asked pointing at her forehead.

"What's what?"

"That!" he said poking a bump on her head.

Dagger felt her forehead and panicked when felt the large protruding bump.

"What is it!"

"Calm down, we'll ask Eiko later." Zidane said.

"But, But!"

"You said my name?"

"Eiko? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I snuck on! Hid in the cargo hold," Eiko said and grinned.

Dagger let out a sigh and knelt down to Eikos level. "Do you know what this is she said while brushing back her hair.

"You're Summoner's horn is growing back!" Eiko exclaimed. "I never though it was possible."

"How long should it take to grow back? Weeks? Months? Years?" Dagger asked.

"Ohh… Well it depends on the summoner, the way I figure. The stronger the summoner, the shorter the time it will take the grow. For you, I'd say 'bout a day or two. You being able to summon the legendary Ark and Alexander."

"You, helped me summon Alexander. Remember?" Dagger said.

"Yeah, but Ark is by far the most powerful Eidolon ." Eiko stated.

"So Garnet, that horn might get in the way when we make love." Zidane said randomly and starts making a humping motion.

Eiko started giggling but Dagger blushed.

"Zidane!" Dagger shouted.

"What did you forget? You promised!" Zidane said. "Thanks for getting my hopes up."

"Eiko, could you please go tell uncle Cid of my horn growing back?" Dagger asks.

"Okie Dokie!" Eiko climbs down the ladder to tell Cid.

"It's late," Zidane said while watching the sunset. "Let's turn in, I think this ship has a queen sized bed."

"Okay," Dagger said.

They climbed down the ladder Dagger first then Zidane followed.

Dagger woke to find Zidane hugging her in his sleep. She tried to getup but Zidane would let go.

"I know you're awake," She said.

"That makes it the thirtieth time your right," he replied and then smiled. "Holy crap! Eiko was wrong."

Dagger looked in a mirror to see that her summoner's horn had grown back all the way over night.

"Oh my god! What the hell! What the hell?" she said.

"Well it doesn't look bad on you. It sure turns me on," he said while looking over her."

"Thanks," Garnet said sarcastically

"Anytime."

The Pride of Lindblum landed in the forest surrounding the village. Eiko, Dagger and Zidane were all warped into Black Mage Village, when there.

"Ugh! That's the last time I teleport!" said Eiko.

"I have to admit, it does make you rather queasy" Dagger put in.

Black Mage Village was almost void of Black mages, only two remained. The Genomes from Terra however where thriving. Zidane ran into the inn to find Mikoto sleeping.

"Hey there," Zidane said.

Mikoto woke up and said, "Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Cid created a new ship from the Invincible and the Hildagarde III. The energy source is what I wanted to ask you about.

"Okay?" Said Mikoto.

"Follow me."

Zidane lead Mikoto to the warp field and they teleported to the ship.

"Spacious," said Mikoto.

"I know, the engine room is down the ladder and to the left," Zidane told Mikoto.

"My left?"

"No mine."

She entered the engine room and ran out after seeing the contents.

"Those are the Seven Oaths!"

"Huh?" Zidane said.

"I said the Seven Oaths, they are believed to control the Eidolons. Each one holds and oath the Eidolon's made against their will. The only one I know is 'To serve the summoners.'" Said Mikoto. "And, they shouldn't be brought together like this. Who ever built the Invincible must have known it."

"Kuja, he built it." Zidane said. "I can't back that up, It just has his girly face all over it."

"Hmm, It's logical. Anyone touching that amount of power would go mad," Mikoto said.

"That's Kuja," replied Zidane.

"Agreed."

A large explosion was heard from within the engine room. And the ship begins losing altitude.

"What the hell was that?" Zidane said.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Mikoto.

"We have to find everyone and bail!" Zidane said back.

"No time!"

"What?"

"I said NO TIME!"

Before he could say anything else the ship exploded. Zidane grabbed Mikoto and hung on to a rail. The ship began to lean pitch forward as it fell. He tried to get Mikoto to a safer place where she could hang on. Before he could another explosion and he lost his grip. Banging his head on the railing opposite, he fell unconscious and plummeted towards the ocean below.


	2. Off to Lindblum

Chapter II

_I'm surprised that you lived._

_Kuja?_

_It doesn't matter who I am, you should be worrying about yourself at this moment._

_But... Dagger, Eiko, and the others, what about them?_

_Heh, heh ... Always thinking of others. They're fine. Worry about yourself._

_Kuja! Is that you! Tell me you bastard! Kuja?_

_...Worry about yourself..._

"Ugh, I don't feel to good."

"Hey! You're alive!"

"Freya? Is that you?"

"Yes it is," replied Freya.

"At least I woke up with someone I know beside me," He said relived . "Where am I?"

"Burmecia," she replied.

"Burmecia! We crashed off the coast of the New Continent... I must have drifted for some time."

"What do you mean, we?" Freya inquired.

Zidane tried to recollect. "Dagger was with me, so were Eiko and Cid. Oh and Mikoto too."

"All of them?"

"Yeah. Hey, how bad of a condition was I when you found me?"

"I had to practically bandage you up to keep your guts from falling out. I'm bewildered that you healed within a week."

"A week! Where are the others?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it!" He stood up but then tumbled on the floor.

"You shouldn't rush, just because you look fine on the outside doesn't mean that you're okay on the inside," Freya pointed out.

"Can you at least help me up?"

"Sure."

Freya grabbed Zidane under the armpits and lifted him to his feet. Zidane then put his arm around her for support.

Zidane couldn't help but smiling and said "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"...That's what she said... You got anything to eat?"

"Yes, why didn't you ask that earlier?"

"To... Concerned."

He collapses onto the bed after Freya left him to go get him a meal. Then he begins to recall unintentionally what happened on the Pride of Lindblum. He thought the Seven Oaths and what might happen in the near future. Suddenly, like a blow to the head he thought of Necron.

"It should know about them," he said. "Necron should know all about them."

Freya returned with a platter of who knows what, "Necron? I don't what anything to do with him."

"It," he corrected her.

"Whatever, I don't like Necron. It tried to kill us."

"Yeah, I hate it too, but no one else knows anything about the Seven Oaths."

"The Seven Oaths, I have heard that somewhere before. I can't remember where, I'm sorry I'm not much help."

"You kept me alive! Don't go around saying you didn't do anything!"

"Sure, tell me what you know about them."

"Well, I know they are compact powerhouses of infinite doom if shattered." Zidane said. "And that they give the summoners ability to summon. Or keep control of the Eidolons. Wait! They did break! Shit!"

"What does it mean?"

"The Eidolons will go on a rampage and kill everyone," he grieved.

"Alexander is dead, correct?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Burmecia has suffered enough already, and now this."

"The world is doomed again. Just like old times, I better get out The Tower and Rusty's Ragnarok."

"If your going alone, at least get some rest," said Freya. "And, before you trek back to Alexandria take this."

Freya walks over a weapons rack and takes a two-foot long orange-red blade from it.

"Remember the Orichalcon?"

"How couldn't I?"

"Well you dropped it when you had a better weapon."

"I did? Oh yeah, well I'm going to need all the help I can get while walking back to Alexandria. Or Lindblum at least."

"Was coming with you anyway, more like carry."

"Don't patronize me," snapped Zidane.

"The time that you have spent in the castle shows Zidane," chuckled Freya.

"You've changed too, you made a joke," replied Zidane. "Let's get going."

He stood up and walked down the stairs leading into the flooded street Freya followed behind him. She jumped onto the roof fifteen feet above. Zidane always did admire how gravity seemed to forget about her. Zidane hesitated before stepping into the freezing ankle deep water. Freya jumped along the rooftops only to be drenched with rain. Zidane walked through the murky water. His thoughts drifted to Dagger and the airship. After walking about fifty feet through the water the street elevated and there was no flooding. He arrived at the gate where Freya was waiting.

"You're slow," she said.

"Let's just go, I'm freezing my ass off."

Freya nodded and walked off south, Zidane followed behind her.

"So," he started. "What do you think will happen to Gaia?"

"I'm hoping it is something we can handle," she said in a far away voice.

"Me too."

Silently, they walked along the plains. There was no mist to obstruct the view so Zidane could see the stump of Cleyra. Zidane then reminisced on how Odin destroyed it a year ago. He remembered how Brahne killed all the innocent Cleyrans. Old hate for her swelled within is heart. Before any more old wounds could open, he looked away and forced himself to stop thinking of the former queen. After all, Brahne was Dagger's mother. So he couldn't be thinking like that. The entrance the grotto was in view but still a considerable distance. When the sun was about to set they reached Gizmaluke's Grotto.

Tiredly Zidane said, "Freya let's stay the night here, I'm wiped out."

Freya rolled her eyes and said, "Fine but first thing in the morning, we set off."

"Okay."

Minutes later Zidane fell into sleeps welcoming embrace.

_What do you plan to do in Lindblum?_

_Kuja, this is getting old._

_Yes, it is I. I need to tell you something._

_What?_

_I must warn you first, what I tell you will forever change you._

_What!_

_When the Oaths exploded, great power was unleashed. Being Genomes you and Mikoto took in all of the power released. You now have control over the elements of the crystals._

_And?_

_You now possess any of the elements and manipulate them at your command. They are: Sanctus, Umbrae, Ignis, Aquae, Terrae Motus, Anima, and Glacei._

_They mean?_

_Sanctus is Holy, Shadow is Umbrae, Fire is Ignis, Water is Aquae, Earth is Terrae Motus, Wind is Anima, and Blizzard is Glacei. They are in the ancient Terran language._

_Your point is?_

_You are so thick. It means you can use magic._

_Magic?_

_Yes, magic. In small amounts, Mikoto would know more about it than you at this point.  
_

Zidane woke up in a prone position and saw that Freya was already awake.

Freya turned to look at him, "Sleep well?"

"Not really," he said thinking of Kuja.

"Too bad, let's go."

"Okay," he said tiredly as he stood up.

As they trekked through the grotto Freya noticed something amiss.

"Do you notice anything odd?" she asked him.

"No, why?"

"There are no monsters, we haven't seen one on this whole trip."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen any at all. I wonder what's up."

"It is a bad omen," she said.

They continued through Gizmaluke's Grotto without a single monster encounter, When out on the plains again Lindblum was in sight but it was all ablaze.

"Do you see that?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, we better quicken our pace," she replied.

"Yeah."

The two of them sprinted towards Lindblum, Zidane felt that they should be prepared for the worst so he unsheathed the Orichalcon. Freya readied her lance as Qu's Marsh could be seen.

"We're almost at Dragon's Gate!" said Zidane.

"I see it!"

Just as they arrived the earth shook with great intensity and a section of the cliff fell loose and blocked the way in.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" shouted Zidane angrily.

Freya sighed and then said, "What should we do now?"

"You're asking me! I don't know! All I do know is that we have to get up there!"

"Calm down, and think."

How can I calm down? People are probably dying up above! And I can't help!" Zidane replied in pure rage. "Nothing angers me more than being this helpless!"

"Zidane! Times like this do happen."

Zidane didn't respond, he thought of what Kuja told him in his sleep. Of the elements and the Seven Oaths.

"Magic, Terrae Motus!" he shouted.

"What?" Freya looked at him confused.

Suddenly, on the earth beneath them, the symbol of the planet Terra appeared under their feet.

"Huh?" Zidane said as this happened.

The ground shook causing Zidane to fall to his knees. The second his hands touched the ground, a circular fault appear around them. The section then soared into the air carrying them up the cliff.

"How... Did you do that?" asked Freya dumbfounded.

"I... I don't know."

"I'm glad you did it, we are about to reach the top."

They section of earth stopped at the top of the cliff. Carefully Freya and Zidane Walked off of it. The floating earth then crumbled and plummeted downwards. Zidane turned around to look at Lindblum. The city was glowing with crimson fire.

"Who could of done this?" Freya said in shock.

"That!"

Bahamut was sending out flares evaporating all the touched and setting flame to everything within thirty feet of them. The pair stared in awe at the destruction.

"This we can't handle!" exclaimed Zidane.

"I fear that you are right."

"Run!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere! To Pinnacle Rocks!"

_I wonder where Dagger is... I hope she's okay._


End file.
